Fairy King's Return
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: When Izuku was told he couldn't be a hero by All Might, something ancient inside of him was unleashed. He passes out and meets a group of seven magical beings who offer to train him. Choosing to follow the King of fairies, Izuku will fight to become the World's Number 1 Hero while coming into his role as the Grizzly Sin of Sloth.
1. Awakening

**Fairy King's Return**

 **I have been watching a lot of Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins) and I have just recently started My Hero Academia as of late. After watching the first couple of episodes of My Hero Academia, I got inspired to write a crossover (sorta) between the two shows. So I did. I also created a challenge and put it on my profile for those who want to try it out. Just a warning, I am using the manga of both series as the basis of the story because it is easier to analyze and put to words to than the anime. It also helps that the manga is further along than the anime.**

 **I am uploading this story with two other stories along with a poll to decide which story I should focus on. So read them all, and choose what you want me to focus on.**

 **Side note, I am putting My Hero Academia about two thousand years after the events of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Key**

"Talking"

"LOUD OUTBURSTS"

*Sound Effects*

" _Thoughts/flashbacks"_

" **Buff All Might Speech"**

" **BUFF ALL MIGHT SHOUTING"**

 **Chapter Begin**

Useless. Worthless. Weak. Those were the thoughts of one Izuku Midoriya as he walked down the empty street in his dirty school uniform. He didn't know what to do now. The words of his hero kept echoing in his head, " _You can't become a hero."_ All his life, Izuku has heard those words. He was a quirkless person in a world filled with people with superpowers. He could ignore the ridicule from his classmates, strangers, and even his teachers, but having his dream denied by his hero, Izuku couldn't just ignore it.

"Maybe All Might is right. Maybe I can't be a hero," He mumbled to himself. "It'll be hard to walk away from my dream, but I can do it. But… do I want to give up being a hero?" Izuku asked no one in particular. Thoughts started rushing through his head, forgotten moments of doubt resurfacing, and every time someone told him he couldn't be a hero Izuku was reliving. He grabbed his head in frustration, shaking it to try and rid himself of his negative thoughts.

"Arrgh, I hate this. I'm tired of everyone looking down on me just because I am quirkless. I hate not being able to do anything. I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO HELP ANYONE!" Izuku shouted as something snapped inside of him. Power flowed through and around his body.

"AHHHH!" Izuku screamed as he stumbled into an alleyway and fell onto his knees as a shock wave exploded from his body throwing several nearby garbage cans against the walls of the alley. Izuku continued to scream before falling unconscious.

Xxxx Fairy King's Return xxxX

When Izuku woke up, he found himself with his head resting on a table of a dimly lit, old-fashioned tavern. Looking around, he saw a group of people sitting at another table nearby. The group consisted of a short blond haired teenager, short brunette boy holding a green leopard pattern pattern with wings on his back and an iron helm resting above the wings, a skinny brunette man with a mustache, a tall pale blue haired man with a scar on his lower face, a glasses wearing redhead, a taller black haired women, and pig-tailed brunette girl about Izuku height.

"Hey, it looks like our guest woke up," the blond haired boy said as he put down a foamy mug.

"That's great, captain. Now, we can go back to being wasted," the blue haired man drawled out drunkenly.

"You're already drunk, Ban," the brunette boy said floating above the now named Ban.

"When is Ban not drunk?" the pig-tailed girl snarked.

"I can't help it, Diane. Escanor's beer is the best in the world," Ban said.

"Thank you, Ban," the mustached man thanked.

"I believe it would be wise to focus on our guest. He appears to be quite stressed," the redhead stated. Everyone turned to the green haired boy who started sweating under their gazes.

"Of course, where are our manners. I am Merlin, the Boar sin of Gluttony of the Seven Deadly Sins. Welcome to the Boar Hat, our captain's bar," the black haired woman, Merlin greeted.

"I am Gowther, the Goat's sin of Lust. It is a pleasure to meet you," the redhead stated striking a weird pose.

"I'm Escanor, the Lion's sin of Pride," the mustached man said adjusting his glasses.

"Name's Ban. I'm the Fox's sin of Greed," Ban drunkenly slurred.

"Hi there, cutie. I'm Diane, the Serpent's sin of Envy," the pig-tailed girl enthusiastically greeted causing Izuku to blush.

"C-cutie," Izuku stuttered while thinking, " _A girl is talking to me and called me cutie!"_

"Diane, stop teasing our guest. My name is Harlequin, but you can call me King. It's nice to meet you," the floating boy said as he lazily glided above everyone.

"I'm Meliodas, Dragon's sin of Wrath and Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins," the blond haired boy said.

"I-I'm Izuku M-Midoriya, pleased to meet you," Izuku stuttered out while bowing. "Um not to be rude, but where is here and what am I doing here?" Izuku asked getting a hold on himself.

"I have absolutely no idea," Meliodas said causing everyone (except Merlin) to face fault at his straightforward response. "Merlin, do you have any ideas?"

"I do. You see, young Izuku recently unlocked his magic, but it is extremely flexible," Merlin began to explain shocking Izuku.

"Magic, I have magic! That's impossible, I'm just a quirkless loser…." Before Izuku could say anything else a beam of light hit him in the neck, silencing him.

"What do you mean flexible? I thought magic power was an inherent ability that could be used for offensive, defensive, or supportive abilities," Meliodas asked.

"Normally that would be the case, but it would appear that his magic is searching for a compatible magical power to guide it. We happen to be the most compatible so we were pulled from our places of resting to guide Izuku," Merlin explained.

"How is this possible? Diane, Escanor, the captain and I are dead. We died over a thousand years ago. Ban is taking care of the Fairy King's Forest, and Gowther and you are studying the world. Magic should not be able to bring back the dead this easily," King asked confused.

"While normally that would be the case, Magic has almost entirely disappeared from the world. It is looking for a way to reintroduce itself back into society so it saw fit to find guides for its newest wielder. Almost all of the Magic of the world has been concentrated to the Fairy King's Forest, a few magical creatures, the remaining Sins, and now Izuku. I would say that Izuku holds about ten to twenty percent of the total remaining magic. He has only just awakened the power so he isn't able to draw out his full power as of yet. That is where one of us comes in. Magic has chosen us to guide this young boy, but Izuku can only really learn from one of us so he must choose a mentor," Merlin explained almost in a trance.

Suddenly all eyes turned to Izuku started to sweat under their gazes. "How can I just choose one of you to teach me? I just met you, and I don't know any of your quirks," Izuku shouted.

"Hahaha! Kid, we don't have quirks. Quirks didn't exist when most of us were alive. Haven't you been listening to a word we've been saying. We use magic," Ban teased.

"Perhaps it would be best if I showed you. Download!" Gowther said before putting his right hand on his temple and firing a light arrow into Izuku's head.

Izuku was motionless processing what Gowther just shoved into his brain. While this was happening, King spoke. "What exactly are you showing, Izuku?" He asked.

"Just the basics of our powers, our personalities, and some of our adventures. I used a much more focused version of Broadcast so I was able to show him a large amount of information. Unfortunately, it is years worth of events, so it will take him some time to adjust. When he comes to, he should know enough to choose one of us to teach him. I do not believe he will pick Merlin, Escanor, or myself as a mentor. From what I gathered when I read his mind, our powers would not meet his thought process. He has a great deal of respect for many people and to use our powers would mean to throw away his respect for those people," Gowther explained.

"Such a shame, too. The boy has so much potential, yet he has so many things blocking him from ever reached it; his regrets, his fears, and a complete lack of faith in himself being just a few of them. I would have loved to have him as an apprentice, but I suppose I can settle with teaching him a few tricks to help him along. He would have been a much better one than my previous one," Merlin said slightly unhappily. Before anything else could be discussed, Izuku awoke again.

"Ugh, please never do that again, Gowther," Izuku moaned. "My head feels like Ban after he gets hammered and uses Hunter's Festival."

"You showed him how that felt!" Diane yelled, "Ban drinks multiple day's worth of alcohol in a few hours, and when he uses Hunter's Festival, his body shuts down entirely and he can't even walk! Why would you show him that?!"

"I gathered years of different memories in a few minutes. I have not been able to properly organize all the memories I showed him. I apologize for any unpleasant memories I have showed you," Gowther said blandly.

"It's alright. Now, I know enough to choose who I want to learn from," Izuku reassured.

"Already, don't you want to think it over some more?" Meliodas asked.

"I'm positive in my choice. When I was receiving Gowther's memories, I thought things over and realized something. All of my life, I said that I would become a hero, that I could become a hero despite my lack of quirk, but I have done nothing to actually prepare myself to being a hero. I could have been studying or training to become a hero, but instead I did nothing but hold on to false hope. I ask that King to be my mentor for my sin is the Sin of Sloth!" Izuku proclaimed.

"For real, you choose me! I mean, I am honored to be chosen as your mentor and accept you as my apprentice." As soon as King uttered those words a surge of power escaped Izuku and King. Power flowed from King to Izuku. When the transfer ended, Izuku fell to his knees hugging himself in the process. Two bulges appeared on the back of his jacket before it tore revealing two large, rainbow-colored, butterfly-like fairy wings. King's helm floated over to Izuku before resting right above his wings. A red grizzly bear tattoo appeared over his left ankle.

"Woah, the shrimp turned into a fairy. Did you know this was going to happen, Merlin?" Ban asked suddenly sober.

"No, I just assumed Izuku would gain the ability to use his chosen sin's magical ability. I had no idea he would turn into a fairy. I will have to research this when we get back," Merlin observed causing Izuku to jump into the air and float there.

"This is so cool," Izuku shouted as he flew around the Boar's Hat. He would have continued flying, but his body started to break into particles. "What's happening to me?" Izuku asked the sins noticing that Ban, Merlin, and Gowther were also dissolving.

"It appears that we were all in the realm of the dead this whole time. We are still alive, so our bodies are being rejected from the realm. It was good to see everyone, and it was nice meeting you Izuku. I hope that we can be friends," Gowther said right before he finished dissolving.

"Izuku, when you wake up, you most likely will not have your wings or will be able to use any magical power. Do not be alarmed. This is a spiritual realm, where magic moves much more freely. You need to learn how to access your magic in real life before you can use it. I will be seeing you soon to teach you some how to make some essential items and study you. Goodbye, guinea pig," Merlin said before disappearing leaving the youngest fairy boy a quivering mess.

"I'm going to be scarred for life, aren't I?" Izuku stuttered out.

"Probably, but you will come out the better from it. Merlin is a crazy woman, but she is scary smart so don't diss her help. Anyways, stop by the Fairy King's Forest sometime. It has moved steadily throughout the world, and has just recently settled in Japan. I have King's weapon, Chastiefol, with me, and I'm certain Elaine and Oslo would love to see King's successor. Just call Oslo, and he will take you there," Ban said before disappearing.

"Good luck out there. We'll be rooting for you from the other side," Meliodas said waving good-bye.

"Do your best out there. Good luck," Diane said hugging Izuku tightly.

"I look forward to teaching you, Izuku. When you wake up, keep that helm with you. I will contact you through that," King said.

"Thank you for your everything. I promise to do my best to master my abilities," Izuku said finally disappearing.

"I'm sure you will," King said getting Meliodas and Diane to nod.

Xxxx Fairy King's Return xxxX

"Everything hurts," Izuku groaned as he just got up from the ground.

"Well, what do you expect? You just woke up your magical power, had years of memories transferred directly into your brain, and was turned into a fairy in less than an hour. The fact that you are able to stand at all is astonishing," King said from out of nowhere.

"King, where are you?" Izuku questioned looking around for his new friend and mentor.

"Put on the helmet," King's voice spoke from above him. Izuku hurriedly grabbed the helm and put it on his head. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to get used to it and could see King floating a few feet above him, but he didn't have his pillow with him.

"So this is just like you and Helbram. You'll be here to help me and advise me," Izuku observed.

"I guess so. Anyways, you should head home, while I find an isolated area for you to train. Gowther showed me where you lived, so I will have no problem finding it," King said.

"Why not Dagobah Beach? It's filled with garbage so nobody goes there anymore," Izuku suggested.

"That sounds like the perfect place. Head there tomorrow, and we'll start your training," King said floating towards Izuku's house with Izuku following after him.

The two floated/walked in silence until they came across a crowd of people surrounding a smoking area. Izuku tried to look for a way to see the what was happening before using his small size to sneak to the front. When he got to the front, his heart sunk at the scene in front of him.

It was the sludge villain from before that All Might had saved him from. It covered a familiar figure launching explosions from his palm. "Kaachan!" Izuku shouted realizing what was happening. " _How did he get out? All Might caught him!"_ Izuku wondered looking around at the heroes struggling to get to the front because of the explosions Bakugou was releasing in his struggle. " _He must have escaped when I distracted All Might!"_ He realized seeing Bakugou struggle more and more against the sludge villain.

" _Why isn't anyone helping him?"_ Izuku thought. The heroes weren't doing anything, focusing on blocking the civilians from approaching the struggle. Izuku kept watching the scene in front of him hoping someone would help Bakugou until his eyes met Bakugou's. Izuku saw something he thought he would never see in Katsuki Bakugou's eyes, a plea for help. Immediately, Izuku started running towards Bakugou ignoring everyone who was yelling at him to stop.

 _"What am I doing? I can't change anything about this. I don't have a quirk and I can't use any magic yet. My legs just moved on their own,"_ Izuku screamed in his mind nearing his sludge covered friend. Without even thinking, he threw his backpack at the villain's eye hitting it and causing the villain to scream out in pain loosening his hold on Bakugou. Capitalizing on this, Izuku started clawing his way through the slime.

"What are you doing here, Deku?" Bakugou asked from his prison.

"I don't know why, but, Kaachan, I couldn't just watch you die," Izuku said through water logged eyes.

In the crowd, All Might's skeletal form suddenly straightened up. He gripped a nearby pole as his body started to expand. "I really should listen to my own advice," he said as he grew to his full height, before jumping over the crowd. " **DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM HERE!** " He shouted rushing towards the villain at great speeds.

"YOU!" The sludge villain shouted loosening his grip on Bakugou allowing Izuku to pull him out of the villain's grip. "NO!"

" **So a Texas Smash was not enough to take you out. Let's see how you handle a DETROIT SMASH!** " All Might shouted punching the villain and sending bits of sludge all over the place.

Xxxx Fairy King's Return xxxX

"Man, times sure have changed," King commented as the two of them started heading towards Izuku's home. "In the past, when anyone showed bravery against hopeless odds, they were rewarded for their efforts. Now, it seems that people care more for flashy powers than doing what is right."

"I know that, but I don't care. I just want to help people," Izuku replied looking at his new mentor through his helm.

" **There you are my boy!** " A deep voice shouted from around the corner. In a cloud of dust, All Might's bulky form appeared skidding to a stop. " **I have found you** *Cough* at last." His form quickly deflated to reveal his skeletal body.

"All Might! What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"I was looking for you, Young Midoriya," the skeletal man said. "You see, I saw so many people, regular and heroes, just standing there, doing nothing to help. But you, the quirkless boy, were the only one willing to help. I saw the look on your face. Your body wouldn't listen despite knowing that you wouldn't make much of a difference, but you did and that boy is safe because of it. If you asked any hero about how they faced a dangerous situations, they all say "my legs just moved on their own." You hold that virtue, the need to help people regardless of how much help you would be. You can be a hero!"

"All Might, thank you!" Izuku shouted bowing deeply.

"None of that, Young Midoriya. I came here to talk to you. I'm sure you're aware, but my quirk is a unique topic of discussion online. There are many different theories, but I shall reveal the truth behind my power. Like the sacred torch, my quirk is transferred from user to user growing in power every time," All Might began to explain striking a dramatic pose.

"But that makes no sense," Izuku said bringing up his helm to cradle his head. "Everyone has their own unique inborn quirk that belongs to only one person…" Izuku began to start unintelligently mumbling much to the amusement of the unseen King and annoyance of All Might.

"That's enough!" All Might finally shouted stopping Izuku. "As I was saying, my quirk has the ability to be passed from person to person, and you, Young Midoriya, are the one who is worthy of inheriting my power!" All Might finally proclaimed.

"What, but I can't inherit your power," Izuku managed to stutter out much to the disbelief of All Might.

"B-but why not? I figured that you would jump at the chance," the skeletal man stuttered in disbelief.

"You would be correct normally, but something changed within me after I met you the first time," Izuku taking the helm off of his head and looking at it intently. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but something awoke inside of me. Some sort of magic power that I can't explain, but I do know that it changed me. I never will have the potential to use large amounts of physical strength. I'd probably lose to a kitten if I had to fight one physically. So I'm sorry, but I can't accept your quirk. I thank you for your offer, but I must ask that you find someone better suited for it," Izuku said bowing deeply towards All Might.

"I see," All Might mumbled to himself taking a thoughtful pose. "And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?" He asked getting a nod from Izuku. "Very well, then I ask that you meet me at the Dagobah Municipal Beach in two weeks after school. If you can't accept my quirk, then I would like to at least help you train your new power, but I need to make some arrangements before I can do so."

"Alright, I'll be ready," Izuku said determidly.

"Perfect, I expect nothing less from you! **FAREWELL, YOUNG MIDORIYA!** " All Might shouted buffing up before taking off.

"He's certainly an interesting character," King said in disbelief.

"All Might is so cool!"

Xxxx Fairy King's Return xxxX

"Today has been too long of a day," Izuku mumbled into his bed, glad to finally be home.

"It has been eventful day, but you can't go to bed yet," King said causing Izuku to look up at the fairy king. "You still need to call Oslo over here."

"Oh yeah! How do I do call him over?" Izuku asked his mentor.

"Whistle," King plainly stated.

"That's it?" Izuku questioned getting a not from King. "Alright, here goes nothing. *Whistle*."

As soon as the young boy finished, a dark portal appeared above Izuku, and a mid-sized, green and yellow dog appeared jumped out of it holding a green pillow in its mouth.

"Perfect, Oslo brought Chastiefol with him. Tomorrow, after school, we can get to work on training your magic," King said. "Get some rest Izuku, you'll need it in a few hours."

"Alright, good night King, Oslo, and thanks for everything King," Izuku said falling asleep almost immediately with the strange dog curling up a his feet. "So soft," he murmured as he fell into the land of sleep.

"Good night, Izuku," King said.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this. I am currently trying to work on the next chapter. By the by, Izuku is going to have a serious change in attitude coming up. I mean, he had dozens of years worth of memories shoved into his head. You try that and see if you don't change from that. See you next time and don't forget PLUS ULTRA.**


	2. Beginning of Training

**Chapter 2**

 **Here is the new chapter. Life has been garbage for me so I had no time to focus on this, plus I was trying to figure out how I would deal with some of the characters. I also wanted to keep adding and adding and adding as I was writing this.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Key**

"Talking"

"LOUD OUTBURSTS"

*Sound Effects*

" _Thoughts/flashbacks"_

" **Buff Might Speech"**

" **BUFF MIGHT SHOUTING"**

 **Chapter Begin**

"This place is amazing," Izuku said looking around the forest surrounding him through the helm. He was wearing an All Might t-shirt, cargo-shorts, and his red shoes. In his arms was Chastiefol in pillow form, and Oslo was following behind him as he walked towards an absolutely massive tree in the middle of the forest.

"It's certainly grown large since I departed. I wonder how Elaine is doing," King said floating above the two.

"Why do we need to go here again?" Izuku asked.

"You might have noticed it, but you can't access your magic. It's natural for someone who just awakened it, but as you are now a fairy, you must go to the Sacred Tree to fully unlock it. Once you do, the natural magic that now resides in you will be easily accessed, and I can begin teaching you how to control it," King explained.

As King finished saying that, the trio finally arrived at a clearing that contained the massive tree. At the base of the tree, there was a 7 feet tall male with pale blue hair, and smaller 5ft women with large beautiful wings on her back.

"Hey, if it isn't the shrimp. You certainly came here sooner than I expected," Ban said patting the boy on the back causing him to fall face first.

"It's good to see you too, Ban," Izuku said through a mouthful of dirt.

"Ban, stop doing that to our guests. It's no wonder that Mandalay and the others hardly visit," the girl said kneeling down to help Izuku up. "I'm Elaine, and you must be Izuku, the one who will inherit my brother's power."

"Yes, I am, ma'am. I hope to live up to your brother's example." Izuku said stiffly before bowing deeply.

"*giggle* You can relax. Ban explained everything. I'm happy Chastiefol is going to be doing something other than collecting dust in the Sacred Tree," Elaine explained.

"You really need to learn to relax. You're always so tense," Ban said slinging an arm around Izuku's shoulder. He held out a hand and a bottle flew into it. "Have a drink and take a load off," he said offering it up to the boy before a gust of wind threw him into the woods somehow not touching Izuku.

"Ban! You are not getting him drunk!" Elaine shouted. "Please excuse my husband, Izuku. I love him, but he can be so boneheaded."

"It's alright, Miss. Elaine. I expected that from the memories that Gowther gave me," Izuku said. "I hate to ask, but can we go to the Sacred Tree? I don't know why, but every fiber of my being is pulling me towards it." He explained.

"That's completely natural. As a fairy, the Sacred Tree represents a feeling of home and security, and you are just now coming into your powers. Your body is aching to let your powers flow, so let's not wait any longer. This way," Elaine explained guiding the boy into a small cavern at the base of the tree.

Inside, there was a small clearing surrounded by the roots of the tree with a small patch of flowers in the center.

"Lay face down on the flowers. The Tree will unlock your power and hopefully your wings. As the new fairy king, it should also show you how to use Disaster and Chastiefol, your magical power. The Tree has been waiting for Harlequin's successor for millennia to bestow its blessing," the Holy Maiden explained.

"So I just lay down here, and my magic will activate?" Izuku asked laying on the flowers. "How will the tree do that…?" He asked before falling asleep.

XxxFairy King's ReturnxxX

When Izuku opened his eyes, he was in a cocoon of roots with his back in pain. He held his hand to his head as knowledge flowed into his head far clearer than Gowther's magic did. How to fly, how to use Disaster, and how to fight using Chastiefol all was shown to him. He slowly got up, the vines naturally retreating into the ground as he moved. Izuku inspected himself and noticed a bulge in the back of his shirt. As he went to remove it, the pain in his back suddenly skyrocketed causing his to fall to his knees screaming.

"Izuku!" King called out as successor's shirt expanded until it ripped open revealing medium butterfly wings.

"That was a rush. Hey King, did you feel any pain when your wings grow?" Izuku said regaining himself.

"I mean, I felt some small jolts of pain, but it was only for moments. We might want to talk to Merlin about this. I'm sure she could explain," King suggested causing Izuku to freeze.

"A-are you sure we have to contact her? From what I saw in the memories, she is without morals when it comes to something new. Are you sure I'll be safe?" Izuku asked nervously.

"You'll be fine. She's mellowed out greatly in the past few centuries," King reassured Izuku as the two left.

"If you say so," Izuku said.

"Izuku! Are you okay? We heard you screaming?" Elaine yelled rushing to the boy with Ban right behind her.

"I'm fine, Elaine. My wings just hurt when they grew in," Izuku said rubbing his back. "I really liked that shirt too." He complained holding up the tatters of his shirt.

"I wouldn't worry too much. King taught me how to make some clothes using Dusk Boar Leather. I still can't believe how long that stuff lasts. It's been two thousand years, and I still have some things that belonged to him. Actually, you're about the same size as him. Give me a minute," Ban said jumping into the Sacred Tree.

XxxFairy King's ReturnxxX

"These are so comfortable," Izuku said inspecting his outfit. It was a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants, and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie. His helmet was attached to the hood. He didn't even realize that he was floating in his excitement.

"Is this normal?" Ban whispered to Elaine.

"Actually, yes. When Fairy's first awaken their magic, they have an instinctual knowledge on how to use their magic. It's necessary in order to protect themselves as a young fairy is extremely vulnerable. Since Izuku is the new Fairy King, the Tree is taking measures to make sure he is able to fulfill his responsibilities," Elaine explained.

"So what you're saying is, I can start messing with him," Ban said suddenly jumping at him. "Hey, Little King, heads up!" He shouted swinging his arm at Izuku.

"Ban wait!" Elaine shouted as Izuku turned his attention to Ban.

"Aaugh!" Ban shouted as Chastiefol impaled his chest and threw him into the ground.

"Ban, are you okay!" Izuku shouted as he flew towards the man.

"Dammit kid, what is with you fairies and stabbing me in the chest. First, King does it, then Gerheade repeats it, and now you do it. Is there some sort of sacred pact between you guys?" Ban asked removing the spear from his chest, the wound healing instantly.

"Oh, right. You're immortal. Sorry, about that Ban. I saw you attacking me and just reacted," Izuku said as Chastiefol morphed into its pillow form and he laid down on it.

"It's no big deal. I should've seen it coming," Ban said suddenly having a bottle in his hand and drinking from it.

"What the hell was that!" A female voice shouted drawing the group's attention. It was two cat themed individuals.

"No way! It's Mandalay and Pixie-bob the Wild Wild Pussycats! The cat themed superheroes that specialize in mountain rescue operations for more than 12…" Izuku started before Elaine slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to stop you right now. Pixie-bob is really sensitive about her age," Elaine whispered.

"But what are they doing here?" Izuku asked.

"They own the land next to ours. We meet up every once and awhile to just talk. We also watch after Kota, Mandalay's nephew, on occasion whenever they're are busy with hero business," Ban explained downing the bottle of ale.

"Where did you get that ale, Ban?" Izuku asked, but he was ignored.

"Ban, Elaine, can you explain what is going on? I thought Elaine was the last fairy alive, so who is he?" Mandalay asked.

"Here's what happened…" Elaine said as she began to explain what was going on.

XxxFairy King's ReturnxxX

"Wow, so this little guy has been chosen to become the new Fairy King. Guess that means we should start calling you, King then?" Pixie-bob asked.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. It certainly is better than being called Deku like Kaachan is always calling me. I certainly wouldn't mind taking the name to solidify my claim as the Fairy King," Izuku mumbled thoughtfully to himself.

"Deku? Why would anyone want to call you useless? You seem like a nice kid," Mandalay asked.

"Nice does nothing when you're quirkless, especially when the lead bully has a frankly amazing quirk. The emphasis on quirks in society means that quirk less people have become outcasts in society," Izuku said falling backwards onto his pillow with his hands behind his head.

"But you have the powers of the Fairy King! How can you be quirkless?" Pixie-bob asked.

"I chose to take the mantle of Fairy King yesterday. Before that, I was entirely powerless. No firebreath, no telekinesis, no powers whatsoever. I was the city pariah. Every student no longer considered me worth acknowledging for anything, teachers would purposefully misgrade me out of spite like my life was worthless, and my former best friend turned into my biggest bully. Me becoming the new Fairy King means nothing because to them I'd still be the quirkless loser Deku," Izuku said sadly unaware of the looks everyone was giving him. Oslo sensing Izuku's stress jumped on his new master's lap.

"You didn't mention anything about this yesterday. Merlin's going to have a field day when she finds out about this. She's became the shadow leader of dozens of powerful companies to look for anything she finds _interesting._ " Ban said causing everyone to shiver.

"That's assuming I don't already know," Merlin's voice called out walking from behind a tree. She was wearing an elegant, but provocative violet dress. "Gowther noticed a few discrepancies in your memories and I used my contacts to verify the facts."

"Dammit Merlin!" Ban shouted. He was poised to attack her but was held back by seemingly nothing.

"None of that, Ban. I just came to explain Little King's training and what I found out. It was honestly really easy. I sent a few of my best agents to Aldera Junior High under the guise of talent scouts for one of my generic hero support companies, but I told them to specifically look for any suspicious behavior on the part of the teachers. They were quick to recommend one Bakugou Katsuki because of his quirk and intellect, but when pressed on his personality, it was apparent that a lot of work would be needed to be done before he had any chance of becoming a respected member of any hero agency. When they asked about you, the teachers were quick to dismiss you because of your quirklessness to the annoyance of one of my quirkless agents. She was quick to copy any and all records of you and your classmates, and she noted all the discrepancies that were present. There is enough evidence to get you out of that school and make it quite difficult for any student sans you from that school to join a respectable high school," Merlin explained handing Izuku a stack of papers.

"But it hasn't even been 24 hours. How did you get this done?" Izuku asked ruffling through the paperwork. "This is all the work that I turned in the past three years and then some."

"I'm the majority owner of almost every major heroic support company in Japan, America and England. This was a simple matter for me," Merlin bragged.

"I'm suddenly very glad that you are on our side," Mandalay commented with Pixie-bob nodding behind her.

"Don't mistake my actions for anything good. I created the companies to further my research first and foremost, not to help people. That being said, Aldera, its students, and its faculty have abused a fellow sin almost to the point of suicide, and yes Izuku, Gowther told me what Bakugo said to you. You can't hide anything from him. Law #4 of the Seven Deadly Sins: 'If a friend is in crisis, everybody needs to use all of his or her power to help.' Izuku needs to be removed from that school to get control over his magic and build some self-esteem. I've already taken steps to ensure this happens, provided I can get his mother's permission," Merlin explained casually causing Izuku to look up from reading and the two superheros to sweatdrop.

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Izuku asked.

"I'm going to be personally tutoring in all thing you will need to know magic and education wise. In what few papers that weren't modified showed that you are extremely intelligent and talented in noticing the strengths and weaknesses of quirks. You really need to stop writing down your observations on homework. An digital notebook would be a lot more efficient and secure, especially with all the sensitive data you have found," Merlin reprimanded.

"Got it," Izuku said.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" Pixie-bob asked.

"Since I was a little kid, I've been taking notes on quirks. It started as a hobby, but I quickly became obsessed with finding anything I could on quirks. Maybe it was just jealousy over people having these amazing abilities, but despite being told I could never go anywhere because I was quirk less, I never stopped. I guess I got pretty good at it. I already have several different ways to use physical attacks without using Chastiefol by abusing levitation…" Izuku said going into a incomprehensive mumble causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Knock it off, Little King," Ban said cuffing Izuku sending him flying towards a nearby tree.

"What was that for, Ban!?" Izuku yelled flying at Ban, Chastiefol floating back to Izuku.

"Your muttering was starting to annoy me. I wanted you to shut up," Ban drawled.

"You could have just shook my shoulder," Izuku complained.

"But where would the fun in that be?" Ban asked. "I haven't had anyone that could really push me in a fight besides Merlin, and she never tries. Besides, you're here for training aren't you? An enemy won't let give you a chance to space out in a fight. If you want to be a hero, you have to be aware," Ban said throwing a knife hand at Izuku who quickly blurred out of existence.

"Ow!" Izuku yelled as he flew into a tree.

"Hahaha!" Ban yelled falling on his back. "I don't know what I was expecting, but this is too good. Little King, you just made my day." He jumped over and landed on top of Chastiefol. "Nice try, Little King, but you're going to have to be a lot faster than that. Before that though, you're going to have to control your speed. Your magic power just awoke, and while you may have an instinctual knowledge on how to use it, you have no control."

"Ban's right, you know," King said. "It took me years to get my power fully under control."

"King!" Izuku said pulling on the helm. "What do you mean?"

"You're suddenly moving at far greater speeds than you have ever moved. It is not something that you have naturally adjusted to. It will take some time," King explained.

"Are you talking to my brother?" Elaine asked getting a nod from Izuku. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," Izuku said handing the helm over to Elaine who put it on.

"Harlequin," Elaine said happily. "How have you been? … Really?"

"Come on, let's leave them to talk. This has been a couple hundred years in the making," Ban said directing Izuku away from the chatting siblings and into the forest. "Let's start training."

"Ok Ban," Izuku said.

"I feel very behind the times. What are they talking about?" Mandalay asked.

"I believe that he is talking about these," Merlin said pulling out a burnt notebook from somewhere and floating it over to Mandalay. "This is just one notebook that Izuku has made in the past year filled with comprehensive notes on heroes' and villains' quirks. It is astonishing the amount of information that he notices."

"Who is this kid?" Mandalay said flipping through the pages of Izuku's notebook. "The amount of details on quirks and how to fight them is scary."

"Really, let me see," Pixie-bob said. "Wow, he even has Tiger down here. Do you think if you are fast or strong enough, you could tie Tiger in a knot?" She asked laughing at the mental image.

"You know, I don't know. Some villains have pinned Tiger, and he stretched his limbs in order to prevent them from hurting himself. It does seem possible that should they be able to out maneuver him, Tiger could possible be turned into a giant knot," Mandalay theorized.

"Think we could should see if this could be a problem?" Pixie-bob asked.

"I don't see why we shouldn't. It will provide a laugh, if nothing else," Mandalay said.

"As amusing as your conversation is, I feel the need to ask for your help," Merlin said drawing the two heroes' attention to herself. "Izuku has so much potential, but it has been hampered by those around him. I am looking for ways to help foster that growth, but I can't do it alone."

"So what do you want us to do?" Mandalay asked.

"Help him prepare to be a hero. Teach him how to limit his strength and deal with the life of being a modern hero. Ban hardly understands the meaning of holding back, and I'm going to be busy keeping my companies running with Gowther, so we would be poor choices for teaching restraint. Magic is many times stronger than most quirks, and Izuku's magic power, Disaster, and Chastiefol are especially dangerous. Disaster is a power that allows him to manipulate the natural state to grow, and even cause body parts to shut down if there is the slightest problem with it," Merlin said.

"Are you sure that it will be a problem? From the few times we've sparred with you, all of you guys have been able to not cause any lasting damage," Pixie-bob asked.

*Boom* Ban was sent flying into the clearing through a few trees. "Sorry, Ban!" Izuku said flying over to the downed man, a large green bear floating behind him.

"Don't let your guard down," Ban said kicking the boy into the bear and back into the forest.

"I see what you mean," Mandalay groaned. "This is going to be a long 10 months."

 **Chapter End**

 **Finally finished. I rewrote this chapter so many times. I wanted to get to the entrance exams which is where the next chapter will start along with some other story bits, but with everything going on in my life, the struggles I had writing the chapter, and dealing with the distraction that is my Switch. It is honestly my favorite game console and it beats my gaming computer, but I have spent far too much free time trying to complete Hyrule Warriors to cope with the stress of finals for college. It's behind me now, but even though I only have this is the only story I really plan on updating that doesn't mean that I will suddenly be pumping out updates for this. I actually plan on making a drabble series thing (still working on a name) with like four incomplete stories that I have started writing the first chapters, but know I probably won't go further than that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I am open to suggestions on what you want to see next. I won't say it will happen, but I do enjoy discussing different ideas for stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey, everyone. I hope this hasn't been too long. With how my life goes, I generally don't have a lot of time to focus on this, plus I have several other projects that I want to work on. I really appreciate your patience as some people had trouble finding or getting to the poll. The poll has been pretty clear that Momo will be shipped with Izuku. She had 55 votes while Nejire and Itsuka had 22 and 10 votes respectively, so even with all the votes in the comments that I kept track of somewhat but didn't really count just because Momo won by such a large margin. I should probably note that I chose them based on a few key factors. I wanted someone that would be able to have a similar relationship that King and Diane but at the same time not just be a repeat that was why I chose the three as candidates. I might change my mind on who the pairing is if enough people reasonably explain why it should be changed or I decide I don't like the direction the story is going in. The poll is just a direction that my readers want me to go, but this is my story at the end of the day. Actually, when you review, I don't want to hear about how much you like this story, I want to know why you like it and what you don't like. Most of my problems when writing comes down to figuring out what to do next. If you provide me with actual feedback and not just spamming for me to continue, then it is a big help. Now I could go on, but instead let's just get on with the story based from the two series which I don't own.**

 **Key**

"Talking"

"LOUD OUTBURSTS/PRESENT MIC"

*Sound Effects*

" _Thoughts/flashbacks"_

" **Buff Might Speech"**

" **BUFF MIGHT SHOUTING"**

 **Chapter Begin**

"Izuku, are you up? The entrance exam is today," Inko said knocking on his door. It had been an eventful ten months since Izuku came to her with a strange woman and equally strange dog, but it had been kind to her. It was quite a sight to shock finding out all that had been happening to her son behind her back and that he possessed magical powers, but it had been an eye-opener for the mother. With a proper diet and motivation, she had returned to her previous looks and took control of her life.

"I'm in the kitchen," Izuku shouted.

"What are you doing in here? You should be preparing for your exam?" Inko asked entering their little kitchen to find her son working on a meal with Oslo happily eating from a bowl on the floor.

"Well as a fairy, I don't actually need a lot of sleep, so I've been up for the past few hours reviewing everything, and with the Pussycat's, Gowther's, and Merlin's tutoring, I'm confident I'm going to have no problems with the written exam," Izuku said plating the meal and presenting it to his mother. It was an omelette souffle. "Ban's been teaching me how to cook as part of my training, and we've been going through a lot these past few months, so I thought a nice meal would be the least I could do for everything you've done for me."

"Oh Izuku," Inko said teary-eyed taking a bite of her meal. "This is delicious!" She said happily.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's nice to see that Ban's efforts aren't going to waste," Izuku said finishing preparing his meal and digging in. Inko looked at her son sighing. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really, it just seems like you've grown so much in the past few months, and I feel like I did nothing to help. I've never supported your dream, and I never noticed you were being bullied. I feel like such a horrible mother!" She confided sobbing only to be met with a hug.

"None of that," Izuku said firmly. "You are the best mom I could ask for. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive." A choked sob came from his mother. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've been sugar-coating a lot of what I went through. Students would corner me, steal my stuff, graffiti my desk, and beat me up occasionally, and no one stopped them because I was just the useless, quirk less kid in my class who continued to dream when I should've given up. But I never did, and do you know why?" He asked his mother who shook her head in disbelief. "I had a wonderful mother who cared for me, loved me, and reassured me to come home to. It didn't matter what happened that day, you were always there to cheer me up."

"Thanks Izuku," Inko said returning the hug before an alarm rang from his phone. "Now, don't let me keep you waiting. Go show them that you can be a wonderful hero." She said separating herself from her son.

"Got it. Come on, Oslo," Izuku said grabbing Chastiefol and floating out the door. "I'll see you, mom," he yelled.

Xxx Fairy King's Return xxX

"Even though Merlin took me here a few times to meet Nezu to explain the situation, it still is overwhelming," Izuku said looking at the entrance to U.A.

"Aroof," Oslo said perched on Izuku's shoulders prompting several students to look at him strangely.

"Of course I'm nervous. You're just lucky Principal Nezu likes you and you get to watch with Merlin and the others," Izuku said.

"Roof," Oslo barked.

"What a cute dog," a happy voice said from behind Izuku. He turned to find a smiling brunette. "Sorry if I startled you, but I saw your dog and wanted to pet him? Can I?"

"What do you say, Oslo?" Izuku asked getting an appreciative huff from the Black Hound as he jumped down. "He says yes, uh…"

"Oh, I'm Ochako Uraraka," she said happily petting the dog.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is," Izuku started.

"KING!" A boisterous voice interrupted Izuku. It was a tall boy with a dark brown buzz cut.

"Inasa, how're you doing?" Izuku asked.

"I'm doing AMAZING. I'm so EXCITED for this! I can't wait to see all the hot-blooded people!" Inasa shouted passionately.

"I'm glad your excited, but your kind of ignoring someone," Izuku said pointing at Ochako.

"Huh…" Inasa said before straightening out. "I AM SO VERY SORRY!" He said slamming his head towards the ground only for a pillow to intercept his route. "This is so soft!"

"Inasa, you have to quit doing this," Izuku moaned as he retrieved Chastiefol from his friend as he got up. "One of these days, I'm not going to be there to soften the blow, and you're going to get a concussion from doing that."

"Hahaha!" Ochako laughed. "I'm sorry for laughing, but it's nice to see people so relaxed before such an important exam. You guys must be such good friends."

"Actually, we met about two month ago," Izuku said.

"Really?" She asked as Oslo climbed back on Izuku.

"Yeah, I met Inasa while I was practicing for the entrance exam. He should be coming in as a recommended student, but after he met me, he decided he wanted to try out for the regular exam," Izuku explained.

"Plus his big sister has a wind quirk like me. She's been helping me get stronger, and I wanted to show my appreciation by being a true hot-blooded hero in the test! I AM SO EXCITED!" Inasa shouted.

"Not to interrupt this walk down memory lane, but your going to be late if you don't get a move on," King said.

"Oh crap, the exam!" Izuku shouted running towards the building. "We're going to be late."

"Let's go!" Inasa shouted.

"King, Inasa, wait for me!" Ochako yelled running after them.

Xxx Fairy King's Return xxX

Thankfully, the trio had managed to get inside with enough time and after an uneventful, but stressful written exam, they were gathered into a large auditorium. Izuku decided to rest his head on Chastiefol while he waited for it to start to the amusement of Inasa.

"WHAT'S UP LISTENERS, CAN I GET A HEEEY!" The eccentric Present Mic screamed to all the hopeful heroes.

"HEEEY!" Inasa shouted excitedly.

"GLAD TO SEE SOMEONE'S EXCITED!" Present Mic said. "NOW, WE'RE GOING SEND YOU OUT INTO OUR REPLICA CITY-DISTRICTS WHERE YOU'LL HAVE TEN MINUTES TO COMPLETE THE EXAM! THERE ARE THREE DIFFERENT TYPES, EACH WORTH 1, 2, AND 3 POINTS BASED ON THEIR DIFFICULTY! YOUR GOAL IS TO DESTROY AS MANY "VILLAINS" AS YOU CAN WITHIN THE TIME LIMIT, BUT DON'T THINK ABOUT ATTACKING ANY OF THE OTHER COMPETITORS, BECAUSE THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

"Excuse me, can I ask a question?" A tall blue-haired boy asked before pulling out the hand-out. "On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed." He said dramatically before pointing at Izuku. "And you the sleeping one, your distracting. If you think that U.A. is a joke, then leave this place at once." He reprimanded to the amusement of Izuku and Inasa.

"You need to learn to relax. We're trying to get into a school to prepare us to be heroes where people's lives are going to be on our hands. If you're distracted by a person trying to relax before a stressful occasion than how are you going to be a good hero?" Izuku rebutted causing the blunette to sit down in shock.

"THANK YOU FOR THE SEGUE, EXAMINEE 7111, AND EXCELLENT POINT EXAMINEE 0401! THE FOURTH VILLAIN IS CALLED THE ZERO-POINTER. NORMALLY THESE WOULD ONLY BE WORTH ZERO-POINTS, HENCE THE NAME, BUT THIS YEAR WE'RE DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT. ANYONE THAT ATTACKS THE ZERO-POINTER GETS A MULTIPLIER OF ZERO TO ANY VILLAIN POINTS GAINED. NOW LET'S HEAD TO THE MAIN EVENT! "PLUS ULTRA!" AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY IN THE TRIALS TO COME!"

Xxx Fairy King's Return xxX

"Wow, this is really big," Izuku said looking at the massive entrance to the testing facility.

"King! I'm so glad to see you," Ochako's voice said as she ran to him. "Where's your dog?"

"Oslo with the principal right now. He was very excited to meet another animal with a quirk," Izuku explained.

"Wow, animals with quirks are really rare. I can't believe I got to meet one," Ochako said happily. "By the way, I've been wondering, what's up with your pillow? Does it have something to do with your quirk?"

"Kind of. Chastiefol is a focus point for my powers. I can change it into various different weapons and control it telepathically. I can also levitate. If you want, I can give you a lift and drop you off in the field?" Izuku asked Chastiefol floating in midair between .

"Are you sure? We're trying to fight for points. Is this even allowed?" Ochako asked.

"Present Mic says that we can't attack other examinees, not help them. Besides we're both trying to get into the hero course. I'm not going to leave behind a friend just so I can get a few points. If I can't help my friends, how can I help strangers," Izuku said.

"Thanks. I really am not that fast so if I had to run, I probably would fall behind," Ochako said.

"Don't worry. Just hop onto Chastiefol and I'll take care of the rest," Izuku said motioning to the floating pillow.

"This is so soft," Ochoko said flopping down on the green pillow.

"THE PRACTICAL EXAM WILL START SOON! ALL EXAMINEES GET READY!" Present Mic shouted.

"Hold on tight," Izuku said floating into the air with Ochako wobbling on the floating pillow.

"This is so cool!" Ochako said as they floated high above the crowd of other contestants unnoticed towards the massive gate.

"Yeah, but get ready. I'm going to be taking off as soon as the exam starts. I'll drop you off in an unoccupied area with several robots," Izuku explained.

"But what about you?" Ochako asked.

"I can fly kilometers in seconds. I have no worries about finding robots to destroy," Izuku said.

"START!" Present Mic screamed as the gate swung open.

"Hold tight," Izuku told Ochako.

"King, what do you mean hold tigh…" Ochako screamed as they flew into the arena well ahead of all the shocked examinees. They could vaguely hear Mic reprimanding the wannabe heroes behind them as the duo reached the far end of the fake city where several robots were wandering around.

"Alright Ochako, here looks like a good spot. I'm going to set you down," Izuku told her guiding his pillow down to the ground.

"That was fun!" Ochako said slightly dizzy as she hopped off Chastiefol. "Good luck!"

"Good luck! I'll see you after the exam," Izuku said as he flew off. A little while later, he found half a dozen various robots. "Chastiefol Fifth Configuration: Increase!" Izuku commanded. Chastiefol dissolved into thousands of kunai-like spears that Izuku directed towards the unaware robots decimating them.

"That was easier than expected. Now to find more," Izuku said as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

It was a little later that he found a wincing boy firing a laser at a one pointer unaware of the two pointer approaching behind poised to attack.

"Chastiefol Second Configuration: Guardian," Izuku said causing the current spear to change into a giant green bear which quickly crushed the attacking robot startling the boy. "Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"Merci. Another second and I would have been a crepe," the boy said flamboyantly.

"No problem. Just don't forget to watch your back," Izuku said flying off.

XxxFairy King's ReturnxxX

"It looks like we have quite a talented crop of students this year," Nezu said in a private room. "Insight, agility, judgement and sheer fighting prowess. We can gauge their respective skills based on the points they earned. What do you think of what you've seen so far, Lady Merlin? I know your apprentice is here this year," The bear-mouse-dog thing asked.

"So far he hasn't disappointed. He currently has the highest amount of villain points and quite a few hero points," Merlin said.

"What exactly is his magic ability? He chose to become the new Fairy King, but did you discover why he was able to choose his magic power?" The principal asked.

"It is buried in the root of his true magic ability, **Inherit**!" Merlin explained.

"Inherit?"

"Inherit is a magical ability whose full power is unknown. What we have figured out is that upon awakening, it chooses a group of people with strong magical abilities that would fit the user. When Izuku chose King, his magic transformed him into a fairy-human hybrid, so he gets all the benefits of being a fairy, while being able to pass it down to any children he may have," Merlin explained.

"How strong would you say Midoriya is?" Nezu asked.

"At his full limited strength, he is about as strong as All Might in his prime, with experience being the big deciding factor should the two ever fight," she said. "But a unique feature of Izuku's body is that he can hide his wings limiting his power to a tenth of his full strength. Should he ever release his full power, then very few people will be able to stand up to him."

"Then we should be glad that he is trying so hard to be a hero," Nezu said revealing a button. "I do so want to see how he responds to this year's trials."

XxxFairy King's ReturnxxX

"And that makes 90," Izuku said destroying another three pointer.

"King!" Ochako called out from below.

"Ochako, how's it going?" He asked floating towards her.

"Great. I got 42 points," the girl excitedly said. "How are you doing?"

"I got …"

*BOOM*

The ground underneath them started to shake as several building were destroyed revealing a massive robot. Izuku quickly scooped his new friend up and floated to a nearby building clear from the path of destruction.

"Ochako, go help out anyone you can. I'm going to distract it?" Izuku said seriously looking directly at the rampaging robot, Chastiefol twirling in spear form beside him.

"But what about your points?" Ochako asked.

"Look at everyone," Izuku commanded. Ochako looked down and saw all the examinees rushing to get past each other. Some were pushing others down, others were trapped under the rubble, and a few were helping the teenagers to get away. "Right now, points don't matter. There lives do. You can help them while I keep the robot occupied."

"Alright, drop me off near somebody that is trapped under rubble. My quirk will let me easily help anyone trapped," Ochako said seriously.

"Alright, hold tight," Izuku said grabbing Ochako and flying towards a trapped teenager.

"THREE MINUTES REMAINING," Present Mic's voice announced.

"Good luck, Ochako," Izuku said seriously before turning to the massive robot. "Let's hope this works," He muttered as he flew in front of the zero-pointer.

"Hey metalhead!" Izuku shouted somehow getting the robot's attention.

"Target sighted," it spoke as pulled back a fist.

"Ok, distracting it works," Izuku said as he flew higher directing the fist away from the scrambling examinees. He continued to fly around narrowly avoiding the wild swings of the robot keeping it in place.

"KING! I GOT EVERYONE OUT!" Ochako shouted from a nearby building.

"Ochako, get away!" Izuku shouted as the zero-pointer switched to the more vulnerable target. It threw a punch that destroyed an adjacent building. "Dammit!" Izuku shouted directing Chastiefol towards the arm slicing it off. He quickly grabbed her before flying to a roof a

"King, why?" Ochako asked tearfully. "You probably had more than enough points to pass. Why did you give it all up for me?"

"Because I couldn't sit back and watch you get hurt," Izuku explained getting a disbelieving look from Ochako. "I never had a lot of friends growing up. My powers didn't show up until the past year, so I was never treated well growing up, but you didn't even care about that. When I saw you about to get hit, I couldn't stand there and do nothing. Even though we only met today, your health matters a lot more to me than any amount of points."

"Target found. Preparing destruction," the zero-pointer stated as it pulled back its arm.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Izuku said as Chastiefol burrowed its way into the ground. A giant flower burst out of the ground towering over the zero-pointer. "Chastiefol Fourth Configuration: Sunflower!" Izuku shouted as the flower fully bloomed and released several beams of energy obliterating the zero-pointer.

"Woah," Ochako exhaled.

"THE TEST IS OVER!" Mic screamed over the loudspeakers.

"Let's go meet Inasa," Izuku suggested dropping the two off at the entrance. "I'm sure he has a lot to say about his test, and I'm a little hungry. I know a place that makes the best food."

"Yeah, let me just go grab my stuff," Ochako whispered dazily.

XxxFairy King's ReturnxxX

"Inasa! How did you do?" Izuku asked floating towards the gates of the academy.

"It was so amazing! I saw so many hot-blooded people. There's this guy with some sort of hardening quirk that was facing every robot head on!" Inasa said excitedly.

"Interesting. A hardening quirk is a really useful quirk in hero work. It can be used as a shield and possibly a shield," Izuku mumbled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Inasa shouted. "How do you think you did?"

"I did alright. I got about 90 villain, helped a few people, and demolished the zero-pointer," Izuku said nonchalantly.

"That is amazing!" Inasa screamed before he just stopped. "Wait, you did what!? But Present Mic said that anyone who fought the zero-pointer would lose all their points!"

"Yeah, that's a lie," Izuku bluntly informed his friend.

"WHAT!" Inasa shouted.

"Yeah, Merlin explained that U.A. likes to try to pull the wool over student's eyes. The point deduction for fighting the giant robot is a lie. It makes sense when you think about it. Sometimes you have to fight a far larger and stronger foe to protect people and limit property damage. There may be penalties in doing so, but it is still your responsibility," Izuku explained.

"That is AMAZING! You got all that from today!" Inasa shouted.

"Not really. I read Present Mic's heart when he started his lecture. I didn't put much thought into it because of the exam," Izuku said getting a facefault from his friend.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Inasa mumbled into the ground.

"There you guys are," Ochako said running up to them. Oslo following behind her but pounced on Inasa when he spotted the boy.

"Oslo, get off me!" Inasa shouted trying to push the hound off of him.

"Aroof," Oslo barked.

"Oslo, he doesn't have any food on him. Get off him," Izuku commanded.

*Grumble*

"Eh, speaking of food. Can we go get some? I'm really hungry," Ochako said holding her stomach.

"Got it. Oslo, if you would, we need a portal to the Fairy King's Forest," Izuku asked the dog.

"Aroof," Oslo barked suddenly growing in size.

"What the hell is that?" Ochako shouted.

"You remember how I said that Oslo has a quirk?" Izuku asked getting a nod from the girl. "He has the ability to transport things that enter his mouth anywhere. He's going to be taking us to the best chef in the world," Izuku said flying towards the mouth. "Are you coming or not?" He asked flying through.

"Wait for me!" Inasa shouted jumping after Izuku.

"The food better be good," Ochako mumbled.

XxxFairy King's ReturnxxX

"This is the best food ever!" Ochako shouted digging into a plate of katsudon.

"I know. Ban's cooking is the best!" Inasa agreed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Ban said sitting at a nearby stump cross legged. Elaine was sitting in his lap cuddled up to his chest. "So Little King, how was the test?"

"It was really easy. I got about 90 villain points and who knows how many alternative points. I'm sure I passed with the highest score," Izuku said.

"But you attacked the zero-pointer? Shouldn't your point total go to zero," Ochako asked.

"Nope. Mic was lying about the penalty. All that attacking the zero-pointer did was give me zero points," Izuku said.

"Really, but he seemed so honest when he told us the rules?" Ochako said.

"That would be true if not for U.A.'s 'don't just a book by it's cover' policy," Merlin said walking into the clearing before dodging a spear strike from Chastiefol.

"Waah! Merlin, you need to stop doing that!" Izuku shouted as he recalled Chastiefol and turned it back into a pillow.

"But your reactions are so humorous, Little King," she replied.

"King, who is this?" Ochako asked looking at the new woman with some amount of trepidation.

"This is Lady Merlin, the owner and head researcher of several support companies. She is also my main teacher when training my powers," Izuku explained.

"And he has been such a wonderful student. Always asking questions and applying his lessons in new ways. Much better than my previous student." Merlin commented. "Speaking of learning, just because you had a stressful day does not mean that you get to slack in your training."

"Oh come on. Can't I get one day to relax," Izuku complained.

"No. In a real fight, you can't relax. We still need to work on you using Configuration Six in hand to hand combat. It is the only way for you to personally fight physically," Merlin informed him.

"Can't I finish eating at least?" Izuku said looking at his bowl of half eaten Katsudon.

"Nope," Ban drawled suddenly behind Izuku. He grabbed the unaware boy by the shoulder and threw him into the forest. "So get your game face on because I want a good fight."

"I'm going to kill you Ban. I know it's impossible, but I'm going to find a way," Izuku mumbled to himself as he pulled Chastiefol towards himself. "Chastiefol Sixth Configuration: Yggdra Cloth!" Izuku shouted as the pillow wrapped itself around him. A pair of spiked gauntlets and boots formed around his arms and feet.

"If you wanted a fight, then you got ONE!" Izuku shouted rocketing towards Ban and punching him in the gut causing blood to fly out of the man's mouth.

"Now we're talking!" Ban shouted happily. From there, the brawl started. The two would disappear and reappear trading blows.

"Woah. I knew King was powerful, but I didn't know he was this strong," Ochako said.

"It is so AMAZING! I want to get as strong as him!" Inasa shouted before turning towards Elaine. "Do you have any more tips for training my quirk, Elaine-sensei?"

"Have you been able to control your quirk like I showed you with minimal movements?" Elaine asked.

"I am so very sorry!" Inasa screamed trying to slam his head into the ground but was stopped by a gust of wind that kept him in a 90 degree bow. "I can't seem to get it under control. I can generate as much wind as I want, but I can't control it without grand movements!"

"That's alright. I don't expect you to improve your control in a few days. Try to use it in short bursts instead of for long periods," Elaine suggested.

"Yes, sensei!" Inasa said before moving towards an unoccupied area away from the sparring duo and started releasing gusts of wind.

"Yum," Ochako said gobbling down her meal ignoring the goings on around her in order to focus on her meal.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well, I'm glad this is over. I got to be honest, I did not expect to be done with this chapter as quickly as I did. Looking back over this chapter, I realize that I still have a few plot points that I need to wrap up. All Might for one. Don't worry, I plan to (though I don't know when) write a few side stories in between chapters or after the chapter is finished. Inasa was a lot of fun to write. I don't know why, but whenever I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do, he just kept appearing, so I just kept him in. I don't regret it even though I'm not exactly sure how to write his dialogue. Speaking of dialogue, to my neighbors in Canada and all French-speaking countries, I must apologize for what I am about to say. I do not speak the language, so please do not take offense on what I am about to write. I would like it if you do not attack the United States, for that is where I keep my stuff.**

 **Omake:**

"Chastiefol Second Configuration: Guardian," Izuku said causing the current spear to change into a giant green bear which quickly crushed the attacking robot startling the boy. "Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"Merci. Another second and I would have been a crepe," the boy said flamboyantly in a French accent.

"Oh great, it's a frenchwoman," Izuku mumbled.

"Excusez-Moi, I am a french man," the boy said indignantly.

"Do you shave your armpits?" Izuku asked.

"Oui."

"Frenchwomen."

 **That is all. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please if you are going to leave a comment, please leave me constructive criticism and not just you saying how much you like it. I will fully acknowledge that I am absolute garbage at continuing writing so any help towards flaws or strengths in my writing. Thank you for reading and I hope that I don't take six months to write a new chapter.**


End file.
